


long live the resistance

by pellinore



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Resistance Japan, everyone hates hakuryuu: the tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pellinore/pseuds/pellinore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they probably won't actually live that long. | short snippets focusing on resistance japan & those around them, set during galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. don't even ask

**Author's Note:**

> at teikoku, with sakuma. fudou needs a practice ground and turns to the people he knows best, which was a stupid mistake, really. 
> 
> or: sakuma verbally tl;drs.

"So where's Kidou?"

Sakuma gave the most half-hearted shrug Fudou had ever seen, his entire composed demeanor dropping away with the fall of his shoulders. "I don't even know anymore. Somewhere off sailing the timestream, probably." He sighed and raised an eyebrow at Fudou, the line of his visible eye sharp. "I really have enough to deal with without you suddenly popping in to demand use of our field, so I'm afraid you're going to have to find somewhere else. Can't you go bother Fubuki or someone?"

Fudou frowned. "Fubuki's school is in Hokkaido."

"Good," Sakuma replied briskly, turning on his heel. "Have a nice trip."

"Oi, wait..." Fudou started, the sudden brush-off stinging. "Hey, Sakuma-!"

"What, Fudou?" Sakuma turned again with his teeth gritted. "You think I'm going to just let you waste my time and organisation because you feel you deserve it, or something? Because _he_ gave you this team to look after? 'Where's Kidou,' you ask, like I'm not good enough to hear authority from? This isn't the first time Kidou's dropped all this in my lap, and it probably won't be the last! I'm tired, alright, and listening to you _really_ isn't helping that!"

The empty hallway rung with Sakuma's voice long after he'd actually finished speaking. Fudou, suddenly feeling very embarrassed, couldn't bring himself to respond.

Sakuma made a noise like he hadn't expected any different. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Fudou, gaping, simply watched the ends of Sakuma's hair sway as he finally walked away. It wasn't until the last strand had disappeared around a corner that Fudou let out the breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

"Well, that was spectacular," Hakuryuu said, materialising out of nowhere. Fudou had forgotten he'd brought the boy with him.

"Shut up, Hakuryuu."


	2. you were warned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when makari says something, you should probably know it's something worth listening to.
> 
> or; seriously, he's a huge jerk.

Yukimura pipes one day at the start of practice.

"Coach," he starts carefully, and Fudou raises his eyebrows. "My captain from Hakuren is visiting tomorrow. He's a goalkeeper, so we can do some six-on-six practice."

Fudou nods, but he can detect something uncharacteristically nervous in Yukimura's tone. "Good. We could use that sort of help," Fudou replies anyway. There's a murmur of excitement amongst the rest of the team. Yukimura opens his mouth again as if he wants to continue, but purses his lips and frowns instead.

"...is there something else I should know?" Fudou offers, and Yukimura suddenly seems very interested in his shoelaces. A blanket of silence falls over the whole crowd.

"...he's kind of a dick," says an even voice from the back of the group.

Everyone turns, startled, to stare at Makari. 

(That is, everyone except Kurosaki, who instead erupts into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.)

Makari stares back, and shrugs. It's clear he has nothing else to add. Yukimura mutters a quiet "thank you" and turns back to wait for Fudou's response. 

(Fudou waits for Kurosaki's giggling to abate before he speaks again. It only stops after Senguuji smacks him on the back a couple of times, Kurosaki finally managing to cough and squeak out, "O-okay, okay, I'm good.")

"Well, honestly, it's not like that's anything new." (Kurosaki starts snickering again.) "I'm sure it'll be fine, Yukimura. Let's get to today's training."

\-------------------------------------------------------

(It's at the point where Yukimura kicks the fourth soccer ball at Shirosaki's head in a flustered rage that Fudou realises that maybe he should have taken Makari's warning more seriously.

Kurosaki spends almost the whole training session incapacitated. Even Senguuji actually starts looking concerned after Kurosaki doubles over, shaking with barely-suppressed laughter.

Hakuryuu spends the day with an especially haughty expression, as if he's offended that someone might be out-dicking him.)


End file.
